Hope to die
by SmileyCatt
Summary: Recuperar cosas rotas a veces puede salir bien o quizás no. En el caso de la Ex-Agente Johnson, las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles cuando su cambio sea hacia un mundo de héroes y dioses en el que cualquier cosa puede no ser lo que parece. Sumémosle el encontrar un posible amor, cambio completo en la vida de la que muchos consideraban un objeto roto del gobierno.
1. Chapter 1

Fijo mi mirada en el vaso; joder, ya está vacío otra vez y todavía no noto ni un ligero mareo, buceo en mi mente buscando alguna señal de confusión en mi cerebro, todo correcto. Gruño.

-Hijos de puta de rusos-Murmuro por lo bajo antes de llamar la atención del barman con una mano para después señalar el vaso de cristal vacío y después añado un dedo a la suma para señalarle que esta vez el whisky sería doble.

Me paso las manos por mi cabello con pesadez mientras rumio algo acerca de los días en Rusia.

Mi nombre es Gala Johnson. Dicho así no dice mucho acerca de mi, y si dijera que tengo veinte y un años recién cumplidos probablemente tampoco, y muy probablemente si añado a que vivo en Nueva York os imaginaréis a la típica niñita de buena cuna americana bebiendo en un bar de mala muerte para sentirse rebelde por que su novio (Otro niñito de buena cuna también, por supuesto) la ha dejado. ¡Já! Ojalá ese fuese mi caso, pero estoy entrenada para soportar tanto alcohol en la sangre que haría llorar a todos los borrachos desagraciados, gordos y marcados de tatuajes absurdos que componen el resto de las sillas ocupadas del local, en resumen, es difícil emborracharme, lo cual ahora mismo es una putada, por que lo único que quiero es abandonar mi cerebro.

Mi teléfono móvil suena en mi bolsillo, lo ignoro de primeras, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie. En realidad llevo sin tener ganas los últimos tres meses. Las palabras de mi superior todavía me resuenan en la cabeza cuando cierro los ojos y mi cerebro toma el control completamente, "Estás rota" "Disfruta un poco y se normal por una vez en tu vida". El siguiente vaso aterriza delante de mi y el teléfono vuelve a sonar, alguien insistente. Me resigno y alargo el brazo hasta el bolsillo de mis pantalones, teléfono privado. Suspiro y le doy al botón verde.

-Si no se está hundiendo el mundo, realmente no me importa lo que tengas que decirme-Gruño al teléfono y de mi garganta sale una combinación de sonidos roncos.

-Yo también me alegro de oír tu voz, Johnson-Me responde una voz con humor al otro lado de la línea, grave, ronca y con débil acento americano debidamente oculto por el paso de los años en Inglaterra, la reconozco inmediatamente.

-¿Qué coño quieres, Smithson?-Ladro sin una pizca de humor, totalmente enserio.

-Que me devuelvas un favor-Responde y su tono cambia a ser profesional.

-Sabes mi respuesta-Tomo un trago que pasa dejando una ligera sensación de quemazón en mi garganta pero que consigue suavizarme la voz.

-Pero yo te hice un favor...-Comienza, pero no quiero escuchar.

-Estoy fuera, lo sabes.-Replico-No puedo serte de ayuda, lo siento.

El silencio se hace entre ambos teléfonos y cuento hasta siete antes de que él responda.

-¿Estás en tu casa?-Pregunta.

Abro la boca para soltar una mentira y decir que si, que estoy en casa, bebiendo té y viendo una película de amor en la televisión en vez de decir que estoy bebiendo en un bar de mala muerte con una barra que no ha visto el jabón en años.

-¿Vas a ir?-Pregunto-Por que si vas a venir, no. No estoy en casa.

-Muy bien, me pasaré por tu casa mañana a primera hora-Dice y cuelga antes de que tenga tiempo de replicar. Suelto un taco en voz baja, me bebo lo que me queda en el vaso de un trago y suelto un billete de veinte sobre la barra antes de irme allí.

Soy Gala Johnson, y hasta hace tres meses era agente de la inteligencia americana. Soy una muñeca rota de la que nadie en realidad quiere ocuparse.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola. Espero que os guste esta historia de Clint, mi personaje favorito de Los Vengadores. Dejad reviews por favor aun que sea para tirarme tomates o decirme lo mala escritora que soy.

Los personajes de Los Vengadores no me pertenecen (Si me pertenecieran sería rica e iría a las Premiere de las películas con los actores pero por desgracia solo soy una fan que hace esto para entretenerse), pertenecen al universo Marvel.

Despierto cuando el sonido de la puerta se hace insoportable, me bajo de la cama y caigo en la cuenta de que llevo los mismos vaqueros arrugados y la camiseta hecha mierda que llevaba a noche. Camino hasta la entrada y abro la puerta; Smithson me espera apoyado en el marco, tal y como lo recordaba... Bueno, quizás estaba un poco mas arrugado. Cabello negro azabache con algunas canas en las sienes y peinado hacia atrás, ojos verde helado contra una tez pálida con ángulos marcados en la zona del mentón y los pómulos, nariz fina y labios casi inexistentes, podría parecerle atractivo a cualquier mujer, ya que además cuenta con ese halo de misterio con tintes de peligro.

-Te ves bien, Johnson-Sonríe de lado.

Enarco una ceja debido a su tono de ironía contenida, debe ser muy importante lo que tiene que pedirme por que si no estaría cachondeandose de mi cabello grasiento y maltratado por la falta de cuidados serios desde hace mas de tres meses, mi cara de borracha dormida y mi cuerpo esquelético por comer poco, beber mucho y practicar deporte en forma de correr diez kilómetros al día y follarme a todo lo que parece decente simplemente por no pensar. Pero necesita un favor, un favor mío.

Me voy la vuelta, sin invitarle a pasar, aun que él pasa y cierra detrás de él y me sigue hasta el sofá, se sienta en el borde mientras que yo me tiro. No le ofrezco nada de beber o comer, eso en idioma policial quiere decir que no quiero nada de él y que él no va a tener nada de mi.

-¿Y bien?-Grazno y las palabras desgarran mi garganta ligeramente.

Coge aire y adopta la postura profesional, por un momento parece mas viejo y vulnerable.

-Te necesitamos dentro-Dice.

-Pero yo estoy fuera-Replico, y mis propias palabras me destrozan por dentro, es cierto, estoy fuera.

-Esto no es para inteligencia-Explica mirando mi mesa llena de papeles.-Es para... Otra organización que necesita los servicios de alguien entrenado como espía y luchadora.

-No soy viable-Respiro con pesadez y noto como se me cierran los ojos lentamente,

No me replica pero pasa su mirada a mis ojos.

-Esto va mas allá de nosotros Gala-Comienza-Estamos hablando de la seguridad del mundo entero.

Enarco una ceja con sarcasmo explícito. Él simplemente parece dudar pero un par de segundos mas se acerca hacia mi con gesto confidente. Siento la tentación de apartarme cuando su colonia de hombre de Texas me golpea las fosas nasales pero consigo contenerme.

-¿Has oído hablar de la iniciativa Vengadores?-Dice al final

La iniciativa Vengadores, claro. Es iniciativa que salvo al mundo de unos bichos espantosos dominados por un tío con casco estúpido y que había destruido medio Nueva York.

-Ajá...-Murmuro confusa, ¿Qué coño tiene que ver la iniciativa Vengadores conmigo?

Ray traga saliva.

-El director de la operación oyó hablar de ti-Comienza y yo ya siento la boca seca. -Se presentó en inteligencia queriendo hablar contigo. Allí hicieron como si no existieras, como exige el protocolo. Luego vino a mi. Sabía que habíamos trabajado juntos en el pasado y quería saber como encontrarte, digamos que no has estado muy localizable los últimos tres meses.-Dice todo seguido y muy deprisa-Le dije que yo me encargaría de encontrarte.

-No te costó mucho... Solo tuviste que llamar-Ironizo.

-Gala, deja de bromear-Me pide-El mundo te necesita ahora mismo sin lamentarte de ti misma.

-Mientes...-Susurro clavando mi mirada en sus ojos.

-Sabes que no.

Tiene razón, sé que no miente. No hubiese venido a por una muñeca rota si fuese mentira. Sabe que no podré resistirme a volver a ejercer.

-¿Por qué yo?-Pregunto aun que ya se que voy a aceptar.

-Por que no hay nadie mas preparado que tu-Recita como una máquina aun que lo ignoro.

Asiento en silencio.

-¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Esta noche-Responde y casi puedo saborear el cierto alivio que rezuma su voz.-Camille vendrá en una hora para hacerte parecer una mujer hermosa otra vez, y no un deshecho de la sociedad. Y después te llevarán al cuartel del SHIELD.

Hago una mueca pero asiento. Es exactamente lo que parezco, un deshecho de la sociedad. Ni siquiera pregunto que coño es eso del SHIELD.

Una hora después estoy envuelta en una toalla verde y una taza de café cargado apretada contra el pecho. Me he metido en la ducha según Smithson se ha ido y me he quedado dentro hasta que la piel estaba arrugada y roja por el agua caliente y por una vez en mucho tiempo me he preocupado de cepillar mi cabello con el consiguiente dolor de los nudos. Mi puerta vuelve a sonar solo que esta vez se trata de Camille, mi mejor amiga. Entra cargando una maleta con ruedas y con el repiquetear de los tacones altos contra mi suelo de parqué.

-Ray tenía razón...-Gruñe-Estás horrible cariño. Pero para eso estoy yo aquí.


	3. Chapter 3

A Camille le cuesta mas de una hora cortar, dar forma, aligerar, colorar y peinar mi cabello para que vuelva a parecer una cascada de bucles marrón oscuro ya que llevaba mas de dos meses sin cepillarme siquiera como para acordarme de la palabra "Peinado". Cuando termina y puedo sentir las puntas cosquilleándome la espalda me pone de pie y se deshace de la toalla verde que ha estado rodeándome durante todo el proceso dejándome completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. Intento no pensar en el estado lamentable que tengo mientras ella me mira; torso delgado en el que casi se me pueden contar las costillas, líneas de cicatrices pasadas y la gran herida a medio a cerrar que me surca el costado y que en estos momentos tiene una costra muy fea que tiene una tonalidad del rojo oscuro casi burdeos al verde pus en algunas zonas ya que me la volví a abrir hace a penas una semana en una pelea callejera contra una prostituta que había acabado con ella en ambulancia debido a un golpe en la cabeza (Fruto de una pared contra la que la estrellé) y conmigo arrastrandome hasta mi casa con la camisa encharcada de mi propia sangre.

-¿Hace cuando que no comes algo decente?-Me sermonea Camille mientras busca en su maleta una venda elástica, agua oxigenada, yodo y unas pinzas de depilar junto a un montón de gasas esterilizadas.

-No lo sé-Respondo con sequedad mientras me tumbo en el sofá y me preparo para lo que viene a continuación.

Sin decir nada en especial ante el estado de la herida, mi amiga comienza a arrancar con el máximo cuidado posible la costra para dejar al descubierto la infección que yo llevaba notando un par de días ya que mi costado latía a su propio ritmo. Me rocía con agua oxigenada la zona y contengo a duras penas un grito de dolor. Aplica yodo para purificar y me cubre con la venda dándome vueltas al torso hasta que tengo desde la parte de debajo del pecho hasta la cadera completamente vendada.

Camille y yo hablamos de cosas sin importancia mientras cubre la cara con maquillaje y mas tarde, depila con fuerza piernas, axilas y, para mi eterna vergüenza, las ingles y la mayor parte de los pelos de mi zona íntima.

-¿Sigues con Jacob?-Pregunto mientras ella para sus manos suaves impregnadas con alguna sustancia olorosa y ligeramente pegajosa en mis piernas extendiéndola con un ligero masaje relajando y calmando mi castigada piel después de la cera.

-No-Responde mientras sus dedos llegan a mi tobillo.-Lo dejamos cuando aceptó irse a México a infiltrarse en un cártel.

Asiento. No es la primera vez que pasa, ni será la última.

Camille y yo nos conocemos desde pequeñas, es más, crecí con ella. Ambas acabamos en lo mismo solo que yo decidí el terreno y ella el estilismo. A veces un buen vestido y unos zapatos de tacón alto pueden saltarte la vida cuando se trata de estar infiltrado.

Cuando termina, saca de la maleta una bolsa esterilizada y de ella sale un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje que miro con una ceja enarcada.

-¿De verdad crees que esto va a serme de ayuda en una misión?-Pregunto mientras paso los dedos por la suave tela del sostén.

Camille me echa una mirada con una mueca de fastidio.

-No te voy a dar bragas de abuela-Gruñe-Así que póntelas y ya me lo agradecerás si te ayudan esta noche.

No discuto. Discutir con Camille sobre moda es como gritarle a un árbol que se mueva, inútil. Me tira unos vaqueros azul claro con la zona de los muslos artísticamente desgastada y una camiseta de tirantes negra, simple y un par de calcetines.

Mientras me visto, Camille rebusca en mi closet algunos accesorios como un manojo de pulseras de metales de color y u par de pendientes plateados en forma de pluma.

-Por fin vuelves a ser tu-Sonríe antes de abrazarme. La abrazo a su vez aun que me siento un poco incómoda.

Me calzo mis converses negras a la salida de mi casa y me dejo guiar hasta un Audi plateado, bonito y último modelo pero no llamativo. Allí me espera Ray con los brazos cruzados y semblante serio. Me siento en el asiento del copiloto después de despedirme de Camille que se va caminando sobre sus tacones altos.

-La señorita ha hecho un buen trabajo-Dice Ray mientras pone en marcha el vehículo-Bien, en la guantera tienes los informes sobre tus compañeros de misión.

Asiento y me hago con todo. En total seis carpetas llenas de fotos, reconocimientos médicos tanto físicos como psicológicos. En el terreno físico me queda claro que todos poseen un gran potencial, ya sea por músculos como por rapidez o destreza; y en el psicológico... Nada que no haya experimentado ningún agente, yo misma tengo esos marcadores, incluido el de personalidad auto destructiva. También encuentro una lista de habilidades en la lucha, un pequeño sumario de su historia y una hoja de papel manuscrita con las recomendaciones para cada sujeto.

-No te dejes intimidar por sus habilidades-Me advierte Smithson mientras ojeo el dosier de un hombre de cabello castaño y profundos ojos azules sobre piel ligeramente bronceada y que tiene un gran letrero en la parte posterior que dice: OJO DE HALCÓN. Paseo la mirada por las hojas hasta que reparo en la foto de un arco y seguidamente en la del hombre disparando con fría determinación. "Interesante", pienso- Por ejemplo Stark tiende a ser bastante irritante, el Señor Rogers puede que intente menospreciarla por su condición de mujer y Thor... Digamos que tiene un estilo rudo de hacer las cosas.-Suelta una especie de bufido que interpreto como una risa.-En la guantera también encontrarás tu arma y tu identificación.

Me cuelgo la identificación en la que aparece mi última foto para hacer identidades de la inteligencia. La yo de la foto sonríe enseñando toda la fila superior de dientes y sus ojos brillan, tiene el pelo liso y por el hombro con un flequillo desfilado y parece feliz. Era para la identidad de una participante de un concurso de piano en el que apresé a un asesino a sueldo mientras veía actuar a su ahijado. Quito esa imagen de la cabeza, la de la foto se parece a mi aun que ahora llevo otro estilo de cabello y no estoy segura de poder hacer una sonrisa tan ancha en mi cara. Debajo, con letras negras y mayúsculas está escrito: Agente G. Johnson. Saco mi arma reglamentaria que había quedado en posesión de inteligencia hasta que demostrase estar psicológicamente preparada y la cargo con movimientos expertos.

Salgo del coche cuando Smithson para delante de la puerta de un aeródromo. cojo aire y me acerco a la puerta mientras escucho como las ruedas del coche del que acabo de bajar rechinan cuando acelera, alejándose. Ahora juego sola. Otra vez. O esta vez quizá no tanto.


	4. Chapter 4

Ni siquiera pregunto cuando un agente vestido completamente de negro me escolta hasta el interior de un helicóptero de doble hélice pocos minutos mas tarde despegamos. No sé a donde nos dirigimos, pero abandonamos Nueva York sobrevolando el océano Atlántico hasta que la ciudad que nunca duerme es solo un puntito oscuro en el horizonte y todo lo que nos rodea es agua. Intento no pensar en el sonido de la hélice taladrándome los oídos y no haciendo nada por mi dolor de cabeza e ignoro los vanos intentos de conversación que intenta iniciar el copiloto pero que cesan pasados unos veinte minutos de vuelo.

Lo que me parecen horas después, aterrizamos en lo que parece un portaaviones gigantesco. En pista, aguarda una mujer vestida con ropa que simplemente se podría describir como práctica, ni muy llamativa y a la vista cómoda y flexible. El pelo castaño oscuro recogido en un moño en la nuca y postura neutra. Bajo de mi sitio con las piernas entumecidas y los músculos de la espalda gritándome.

-Señorita Johnson-Saluda mientras se acerca y hace un ligero saludo con la cabeza.-Soy la agente Hill del SHIELD. Si no lo importa seguirme, Fury la está esperando.

Entramos en la parte del edificio cubierta y me guía a través de pasillos estrechos hasta un nivel superior donde las zonas son mas amplias y la tecnología mas moderna. Cuando se abre la última puerta aparecemos en una gran sala con un ventanal que cubre toda la parte sur. La sala de control de la nave. En la parte superior se encuentran todas las personas de mis papeles mas un hombre de complexión grande, piel morena y un parche tapándole el ojo. Sumo en total tres mas el hombre, que asumo que es el tal Fury.

-Agente Johnson-Comienza.

-Ex agente-Corrijo con voz seca y gesto serio.

El asiente y su ceño hace un movimiento de contracción.

-Bienvenida al cuartel del SHIELD-Continúa y esta vez no le corrijo.- mi nombre es Nick Fury. Siéntese por favor.

Me siento al borde de una silla con la espalda recta.

-Le presento al Capitán Steve Rogers-Señala ligeramente con la mano a un hombre rubio con un corte de pelo pasado de moda y con intensos ojos azules que se sienta al otro lado de la mesa.

-El Capitán América-No puedo evitar pasar la mirada por los músculos que se le marcan a través de la camiseta, me dan ganas de levantarme y arrearle una patada en el estómago para comprobar si está tan macizo como parece-Un placer conocerle, es usted una leyenda para todos los agentes americanos.

Él se sonroja y aparta la mirada ligeramente perturbado.

-El placer en mío Señorita-Sonríe al final.

-Y los agentes Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoff- Añade Fury.

Sentados se encuentran el arquero y la asesina según mis papeles. Ella pelirroja y vestida con un mono negro ajustado que hace que mis Converse y mis vaqueros queden fuera de lugar, aun que no le doy importancia alguna, y él es rubio y va vestido con un traje de cuero protecciones en los brazos que distingo como el protector del antebrazo para las quemaduras de la cuerda y el de dedos para tensar sin despellejarte. Sus ojos están cubiertos con gafas de sol.

-Me parece que les he interrumpido el entrenamiento, agentes-Digo con un ligero deje de humor.

La comisura del labio del Ojo de Halcón da un tirón y muestra una media sonrisa mientras que La Viuda Negra se queda con la misma cara neutra.

-Sobreviviremos.-Sonríe él.

-Eso espero-Sonrío igual-Puede que me equivoque, pero si no recuerdo mal, me faltan tres personas en esta sala.

-Una, ahora mismo-Señala una voz desde la puerta-Aun que creo que con mi presencia olvidarás al Musculitos, a Legolas, a la cosa verde y a Capipaleta.

Sonrío débilmente. Ya me habían advertido sobre esto.

-Y supongo que tengo el placer de hablar con Anthony Stark, mas conocido como Iron Man-Ironizo mientras me levanto de mi silla-Bueno, supongo que para alguien será un placer, como comerciantes de armas.

Ahí he tocado fibra, lo sé. No me importa realmente.

-Y usted debe ser el Profesor Banner- Digo mientras le tiendo la mano y me la estrecha con cuidado-Un placer.

-Lo mismo digo Señorita...-Balbucea y en sus ojos veo un ligero reguero de miedo, de miedo a si mismo.

-Johnson-Informo-Pero llámame Gala.

Me vuelvo a sentar y noto como mi cabeza late lentamente enviando latigazos de dolor a mi cuerpo.

-Agente Johnson-Comienza Fury cuando todos han tomado posición-Necesitamos que se una a la iniciativa Vengadores.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto de mala gana-Yo no soy una súper soldado, ni me transformo en un monstruo verde, no se ofenda profesor. Tampoco tengo un traje de hierro ni mucho menos soy un Dios. ¿Por qué me necesitan?

-Alexandro Kiviero- Pronuncia y un escalofrío recorre mi médula espinal haciendo casi incontrolable un estremecimiento.

Noto como se me tensan los músculos del cuello, y se me crispan los músculos de la cara.

-Alexandro Kiviero- Repito- ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Usted estuvo infiltrada con él hace año y medio-Explica, aun que en realidad no me hace falta.

-Año y nueve meses para ser exactos-Mi milimetrada mente responde por mi.-Nueva Orleans, intentaba colar una partida de balas de aleación fundida en los Estados Unidos. No puede inculparle pero perdió el cargamento y encerramos al contrabandista brasileño.-Todavía recuerdo como gritaba el condenado.

-Trabajaste con él- Añade Fury.

-Si y no-Explico-Kiviero se guía a cualquier negocio que pueda aportarle dinero, poder, influencias, amigos. Todo por su propio beneficio. Mi identidad era la de Etoille LeBeaux, una magnate francesa afincada en Los Ángeles con muchas ganas de librarse de un par de enemigos malos para su empresa de distribución de falsificaciones a escala mundial. Viví en su casa y me gané su confianza. Cuando el caso terminó continué mi alias un par de semanas para no cerrar la relación. Creo que todavía recibe un perfume o una cartera de marca de parte de Etoille cada navidad.

Todos me escuchan en silencio, analizando mis palabras. Compruebo que los ojos de Natasha se ablandan; misma historia.

-Necesitamos a alguien que lo conozca-Indica el director- Kiviero esta vez a expandido sus horizontes y ha aceptado un pacto con un ser oscuro, de otro mundo. Creemos que le darán el mando del mundo cuando lo conquisten, o al menos eso le han hecho creer.

Asiento lentamente. No es tan difícil de creer cuando tuve que reconstruir toda una pared de mi apartamento en Manhattan gracias a esos bichos.

-Digamos que acepto ser el puente entrada, recuperar un Alias y ayudar en esto-Suspiro-¿Qué gano yo?

-Una nueva oportunidad-Responde mientras apoya las manos en la superficie de cristal de la mesa y se inclina en mi dirección mientras me fulmina con su mirada de un solo ojo.

Simplemente sonrío.


	5. Chapter 5

Me derrumbo en mi cama con la sensación de haber estada una semana fuera cuando en realidad solo he estado un puñado de horas. He vuelto a viajar a Nueva York para recoger algunas pertenencias y al día siguiente regresar al portaaviones/helicóptero/base secreta del SHIELD. Me obligo a levantarme aun que lo único que quiero es dormir hasta que sea primavera, saco una bolsa de deporte negra del armario y meto un par de conjuntos de trajes de entrenamiento, conjuntos de ropa interior y un par de pijamas además de una bolsa de aseo con lo básico y necesario. Me acerco hasta un armario en el pasillo que hacía mucho que no habría, demasiado. Saco tres maletines y cierro con el pie, el armario de las armas.

Me siento en el suelo de parqué de mi salón y comienzo a abrir la caja mas grande, una semiautomática de gran calibre me sonríe burlona desde el interior, reluciente y con el cinturón de munición al lado, sonrío mientras la saco y vuelvo a notar el tacto del metal presionándome la piel de los dedos y la sensación de desasosiego a la misma vez. La dejo en el suelo a mi lado, esta descargada así que no hay ningún problema. La siguiente contiene una pequeña colección de navajas, cuchillos y dagas que son especialmente útiles en situaciones de peligro a corta distancia, todavía están brillantes y pulidas. La última maleta contiene un par de magnum de calibre medio. Coloco todo al lado de la puerta y me tiro en la cama a descansar los músculos.

Despierto cuando mi móvil cae al suelo desde la mesilla de noche debido al modo vibración. Lo busco a tientas pero no llego a responder a la llamada. Las seis y media de la mañana. Hundo la cabeza en la almohada mientras suspiro antes de mirar las llamadas perdidas, Fury. Con pesadez le doy al botón de rellamada.

-¿Estás lista?-Me pregunta con exigencia cuando contesta al primer tono.

-Estaba dormida-Replico con voz pastosa mientras me obligo a salir de la cama y arrastrarme hasta la cocina para hacer un café.

-¿Vas a necesitar mucho tiempo?-Pregunta impaciente y yo ya me estoy empezando a cansar de mi nuevo jefe.

-Dame unos veinte minutos para que me de tiempo a darme una ducha y prepararme.

-Un agente te esperará en la puerta-Dice antes de colgar y dejarme con la palabra en la boca.

Simplemente me sirvo una taza de café y dirijo al baño. Gimo cuando veo la venda que me puso Camille ligeramente manchada de sangre y pus. Rehuso a mi idea de duchar y paso directamente al cambiador simplemente por no ver la herida de nuevo. Me decido por vaqueros claros, camiseta blanca y tacones altos rojos solo por el simple hecho de fastidiar y no aparecer equipada. Me recojo el pelo en un moño y me aplico una ligera capa de maquillaje tapando ojeras y señales de cansancio. Agarro mi móvil, me cuelgo la bolsa al hombro, metiendo dentro las fundas de la colección de armas blancas y la de las pistolas de menor calibre mientras que mi arma reglamentaria que Ray me devolvió ayer está en la cinturilla de mi pantalón presionando su frío tacto contra mis riñones y en la mano libre sostengo la caja de la otra. Bajo por las escaleras, aun que me arrepiento a la mitad e no haber cogido el ascensor ya que caja peldaño envía un tirón a la nueva costra de mi herida y con ello un estallido de dolor en el costado pero por orgullo acabo el tramo hasta abajo. En la puerta me espera un monstruo negro, todoterreno y mas alto que dos coches juntos y junto a él, el agente Barton, sonriente y con sus gafas de sol apoyado contra la puerta del piloto.

-¿Hay peligro de ataque para que tengamos que llevar un tanque?-Pregunto con una ceja enarcada y gesto de diversión.

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verla Agente Johnson-Sonríe mientras me quita mis cosas de las manos y las tira en el asiento trasero.-Digamos que me gusta sacar a pasear al bebé-Dice refiriéndose al auto.

-Llámame Gala-Digo, estoy empezando a odiar la palabra Agente-Y me gustaría saber que opina él de ser llamado bebé-Bromeo mientras doy un rodeo y me encaramo al asiento del copiloto.

Arrancamos y Barton conduce con rapidez por las calles de Nueva York aunque hábilmente rehuye las grandes venas de tráfico de la cuidad. Viajamos en un silencio cómodo hasta la base aérea donde cambiamos el coche por un helicóptero de dos pasajeros.

-Así que agente de inteligencia desde los diez y seis-Rompe el silencio al final y por la pregunta inexplícita deduzco que Fury les ha entregado mi dossier de información.

-Así es-Asiento pesadamente-Aunque se me empezó a entrenar a los ocho.

Mi pasado es un gran agujero negro, no es que tenga zonas de oscuridad, es que es si es una zona oscura llena de sangre, secretos y muerte, de lo que no estoy ni orgullosa ni me repugna, es simplemente algo que ahí está.

-Es una edad muy temprana-Quita la mirada de la dirección y me mira-Estás sangrando-Observa y su voz parece entre sorprendida y un poco urgente.

Dirijo mi mirada a donde el mira y descubro el costado izquierdo de mi camiseta manchado con una línea de sangre escarlata que lo atraviesa.

-Tranquilo, no es nada-Refunfuño mientras maldigo en mi mente a mi estúpida idea de bajar escaleras cargada de trastos.

-Un médico tiene que examinarte eso-Contradice él mientras aumenta la velocidad del helicóptero un par de millas por hora-¿Cómo demonios te has hecho eso?-Dirige miradas alternas a la dirección y a mi camiseta.

-Digamos que el pasado siempre vuelve, o nunca se va-Dejo caer la vaga explicación-Cortesía de mi último caso.

No dice nada mas pero cuando aterrizamos prácticamente saca mis cosas y las sostiene con una mano y con el otro brazo me arrastra hasta una zona en el interior de la nave que me parecen los laboratorios y una especie de enfermería.

-Doctor Banner-Llama mientras entra en uno de los laboratorios donde el Doctor y Iron man juguetean con una maquina que no me interesa saber que es.

-¿Algún problema Barton?-Pregunta enderezandose-Hola, Gala-Saluda.

-Bruce, Hombre Hierro-Saludo desde detrás de la espalda de Clint con una amplia sonrisa.

-Está herida-Dice Barton directamente y pongo cara de agónico fastidio.

Al final acabo sentada en una camilla bajo la escrutadora mirada de Tony Stark y Clint Barton mientras el Doctor Banner me saca la camiseta y desenrolla la venda que protegía mi torso para dejarme con el sujetador negro que me te puesto como única prenda en la mitad superior del cuerpo y con la herida expuesta.

-No tiene buena pinta pero parece que ya la han aplicado los cuidados primarios-Me medio pregunta.

Asiento mientras me tumbo de lado y me preparo mentalmente para eso. El doctor me vuelve a desinfectar la herida y a retirar los cachos de costra sobrantes para dejar la herida lisa y brillante de sangre antes de cosérmela con cuidado y ponerme otra venda muy tersa alrededor del cuerpo.

-Nada de movimientos bruscos en la próxima semana-Sonríe mientras saco de mi bolsa una camiseta negra de tirantes y espalda de nadador y pasármela por la cabeza.

-Me pregunto que opinará Fury de eso-Río aun que me muevo con cuidado para evitar que mi irritada carne se resienta mas.

-No tardarás en averiguarlo, me temo-La voz de Natasha me sorprende desde la puerta aun que su actitud defensiva a desaparecido en parte y me sonríe con lo que podría llegar a creerme que era una sonrisa.-Fury quiere vernos a todos en el centro de operaciones. Thor acaba de llegar, por cierto.


	6. Chapter 6

Andamos con rapidez hasta el centro de operaciones, ósea, la gran mesa desde la que se pueden ver los puestos de control y Fury puede impartir órdenes. Me dejo caer contra la silla repentinamente cansada y con un agudo dolor en las costillas donde el vendaje se aprieta para cortar la hemorragia y sostener la carne tapada frente al aire. Casi ni me percato del armario ropero de dos puertas que habla con Fury mientras gesticula mucho. Rubio,ciertamente muy atractivo y la definición de músculo andante, ya que le mires por donde le mires solo hay carne compacta y dura, resultado de muchos años de entrenamiento. Va vestido con lo que parece una armadura y capa, y sostiene un martillo del tamaño de un ladrillo de metal pullido.

-Thor, le presento a la Agente Johnson-Rumia Fury cuando nos ve entrar y no puedo evitar mirarle con desagrado.-La señorita nos ayudará a infiltrarnos en las líneas enemigas.

-Mucho gusto, Bella Dama-Sonríe el que si no me equivoco es el Dios del Trueno, ¿O quizás era de la tormenta?, lo mismo da, el caso es que tiene que ver con la electricidad.

-Igualmente-Refunfuño mientras me paso una mano por el cabello, ahora limpio y sedoso que se escurre entre mis dedos.-Pero llámame Gala, eso Agente no me va mucho que digamos.

Recibo una mirada reprobatoria que ignoro muy elegantemente mientras trenzo mi cabello a un lado de la cabeza dejando el resultado reposando sobre mi hombro. Por suerte Fury comienza a hablar sobre procedimientos y permisos, cosa que no me interesa, ya que con esas dos cosas nunca cosigues que una misión salga bien. Necesitas suerte y habilidad y quizás improvisar sobre la marcha.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, me aburro y resoplo.

-Nada de lo que dice va a servir finalmente para nada-Gruño mientras me rodeo el torso con los brazos en gesto protector y pego las piernas al pecho poniendo los pies encima de la silla, aun que tengo la educación de dejar los tacones abajo.-Si de verdad quieres pillar a Kiviero, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es crear una red de contrabando de diamantes de sangre, una tapadera que pueda usar para volver a él.

Todos me miran como si me hubiese convertido en un unicornio de crines arco iris pero yo sigo a lo mío como si nada.

-Después, debe elegir a uno de ellos para infiltrarse como el contrabandista que me suministra a los proveedores-Continuo mientras abro las carpetas y examino los expedientes cuidadosamente-Por mi experiencia, creo que Hawkeye será perfecto ya que su cara no es reconocida del mismo modo que la de el Capitán o Iron Man. -Explico mientras continúo ojeando mi material-Natasha será su encantadora esposa rusa, que apenas habla la lengua local y solo sonríe y es como un trofeo.

La chica asiente y presiento que Clint y ella ya han puesto en práctica esa tapadera mas de una vez, suerte la nuestra.

-Necesito un amante...-Murmuro mas para mi que para el resto pero que aclaro al ver las cara de incredulidad- Etoille era conocida por tener múltiples parejas, de esta manera podía llevar a los agentes mas atractivos conmigo a las reuniones.

Todos se quedan en silencio mientras sigo con lo mío, puedo elegir entre Tony, Steve, Thor o Bruce. Descarto a Bruce de la ecuación ya que asumo que no es bueno mintiendo, después descarto a Thor ya que es demasiado... Distinto.

-Bien, Steve-Sonrío mientras cierro mi carpeta-Me parece que eres el tu que mas se ajusta a los standards de perfección de Etoille. Buscar un traje de fiesta, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alexandro debería ser la semana que viene.

Me levanto con un gesto de dolor ya que la herida me late en el costado cada vez que respiro, así que cada vez que me muevo me mata. Saco mi móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y compruebo que tengo cobertura en este chisme volador. Rebusco en mi agenda en la carpeta que está titulada como "Trabajo" y desplazo la pantalla hasta que quedo delante del nombre Alexandro Kiviero y una aclaración al lado: (EtoilleLeBeaux/caso 3245). Cojo aire y aun que noto ocho miradas sobre mi me obligo a dar al botoncito verde de mi teléfono y me lo llevo a la oreja mientras mi mente se introduce en la identidad de Etoille mientras escucho los pitidos.

-¿Sí?-Responde una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono. Casi no recordaba la voz un tanto gutural y a la vez melosa de Alexandro, es como verter miel muy líquida contra una lija de carpintero.

-¿Alexandro?-Pregunto mientras compongo mi mejor acento francés.

-¡Señorita LeBeaux!-Parece complacido, pero si algo he aprendido en mis años de experiencia es a no fiarme de la gente.-Me alegra escuchar su voz. Escuche que hizo una fortuna con una partida de joyería falsa, preciosas imitaciones si me permite decírselo.

Río con un deje de estupidez que en situaciones reales me hubiese irritado en grandes cantidades.

-¿Eso ha oído?-Río mientras me apunto mentalmente actualizar mi información acerca de mi alias ya que no tengo ni idea de las últimas actividades que inteligencia ha actualizado para ella-Entonces quizá sea verdad lo que dicen.

Me mantengo neutra aun que coqueta.

-¿Y tus pajaritos te han informado de mis últimos negocios?-Pregunto mientras inconscientemente enrollo un mechón de mi cabello entre los dedos.

-No tengo el placer Mon Cherrie- Casi tengo la sensación de ver su sonrisa tan perfecta que es irreal.

-Es grande, muy grande-Digo mientras sonrío a la nada-Esto no es un Channel de imitación.

-¿Y bien?-Me corta él-¿Me lo vas a contar o tendré que adivinarlo?-Está interesando.

Trago saliva rápidamente para que mi voz no suene seca.

-Diamantes-Susurro con el tono mas pícaro y juguetón que soy capaz reunir-Diamantes de sangre.

La conversación se alarga un par de minutos mas, y cuando cuelgo, tengo a todo el equipo con la mirada fija en mi.

-El jueves de la semana que viene.-Resumo-Eso me da tiempo a cicatrizar la herida-El doctor Banner asiente-Y a buscar una bolsita de diamantes de sangre y crear un par identidades y una tapadera para el negocio.

Salgo de la sala sin decir nada mas y sin prestar atención a lo que los demás dicen ya que repente han empezado a hablar de tácticas de lucha y formaciones y todo tipo de cosas de las que no tengo ganas de hablar. Me oriento con dificultad pero consigo llegar hasta la habitación asignada para ser mi cuarto, antiséptica de un gris metal en las paredes y sin adornos, una cama doble de sábanas blanco puro e inmaculado y un par de espejos que cubren lo que supongo que es un armario y a su lado, una puerta que supongo que conduce al baño. Mi bolsa y mi maletín reposan a los pies la cama, compruebo su contenido rápidamente antes de tumbarme en la superficie blanda de la cama y dormirme con la extraña sensación de deja vù y un picor en el costado.


End file.
